


Wonder

by ladyjax



Category: Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Other Amazons, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has to concentrate to stop her feet from becoming clay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my hard drive forever. I don't even remember why I wrote it. Suffice to say, this is all there is: a little bit of angsty Wonder Woman.

She has to concentrate to stop her feet from becoming clay.

 

When Diana is angry or upset, she feels the slightest slip of mud between her toes and will excuse herself to go into the bathroom and take some deep calming breaths. One day, she actually slipped off one of her shoes and watched as her big toe began to melt. It was only when someone knocked on the door that she regained control and willed her toe to solidify enough so that she could slip her shoe back on. Later that night, after dinner and after Steve was in bed, she slowly shaped the toe into some approximation of normal.

 

**

"You need to stop stressing so much," Phillipa says over margaritas. They sit in Phil's backyard with the stars wheeling overhead. Diana nurses one for the better part of the night while Phillipa finishes off most of the pitcher. She walks as straight and true as she did when they were girls, the liquor never going to her head.

 

"I'm not stressed," Diana says. The denial is false on her tongue and heavy. "Just a little, I don't know, nervy."

 

"Mmm hmm, if that's what you want to call it, so be it." Phillipa leans over and taps Diana on the noggin. "You could use a break is all I'm saying."

 

  
Maybe that's really what she needs but Diana has always been a bit of an overachiever.

 

 

Even her mother, whom Diana doesn’t see very often, says so and she's the one who started it when she created Diana in the first place.

 

"Though life is not short for us as it is for mortals, you should enjoy it more."

 

Hippolyta says this on one of her daughter’s fleeting visits back to the island. Diana shrugged it off and went about her business.

 

One particular day it’s Mrs. Morford's cat stuck in a tree again. Easier just to whip up into the tree and grab the cat rather than call the fire department.

 

When Steve comes home, he kisses Diana on the cheek and asks about her day. 

 

"Same old, same old," Diana replies and he leaves it at that, never doubting that she’ll come through with the save.

 

She wonders how he’d react if she said this:

 

 

"There was a tidal wave coming and it was going to wipe out this island. And you know what? I decided to let nature take its course and let it get wiped out because that does happen sometimes." 

 

 

Diana never says it.  Instead she smiles at Steve and tells him that dinner is in the oven waiting for him.


End file.
